


Urgency

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Love Bites, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Just a quick one shot of Sidon dealing with an s/o who shows up at the Domain earlier than expected for a pressing matter.





	Urgency

Your heart raced with the beating hooves of your mount as your mind clouded with desire. Visions of your prince flooded your head as your sex burned for him. The cool air stung your cheeks as your mount thundered up the road to the Zora’s Domain. Images of him above you, his strength holding you in place, the feeling of his cock stretching you fully for him made your head swim. 

Soon the Great Bridge came into view; when you drew close you flew off your mount leaving them to graze where they normally did. Your boots hit the marble floor of the bridge with a  powerful sprint you didn’t realized you had in you. You could see a guard standing at the end of the bridge, your chest was heaving as the cold air burned your lungs.

“Where is the prince?!” You shouted at the guard. 

Immediately startled by your sudden appearance and yelling the guard stammered, “Uh- I- Um- Oh!! He’s that direction! Just down the way!” They called as you blew past them. 

Your legs burned from the exertion as your mind raced. The sound of your steps echoed through the stone palace. Soon you could see the prince and you could feel your heart burst, but he was speaking to someone. As you came into view for him his eyes glittered with excitment. Your footfalls slowed as you approched them; as you got closer the prince abruptly ended his conversation seeing that there was clearly something amiss with you. 

“My Love, is everything alri-” He was cut off by you grabbing his hand and pulling him down the corridor, “My Love?!” 

The panic in his voice made your heart clentch with guilt for worrying him, but you knew all would be well once you had him alone. You kept your pace swift as you pulled him into the heart of the palace, where his bedroom resided. Blood pounded in your ears as the large doors to his room came into view. 

You swung the door open and pulled him inside before locking it briskly. Your face was flush while your mind marinated in the lewd thoughts replaying over and over in your head. The prince had had quite enough of not knowing what was going on with you. 

“What is the matter My Love? Is everything alright? You aren’t supposed to be back for another week, how did you get here so-” Again he stopped dead in his tracks, this time he was cut off from the sight of your bare chest. 

Clothes were falling to the floor faster than the pouring rain as you tore them from your frame. His eyes flashed over your body before you saw him visibly swallow while a dark blush creeped over his cheeks. All that was rushing through your mind was how good he felt when your placed on his lap. 

You barely noticed when he closed the distance between you to place his hands on your shoulders, “Wait. What is going on. You haven’t said a word since you arrived, I thought you said Hylians don’t experience a mating season.” His firm tone was a shattering contrast to the gentle melody that his voice usually held.

Finally feeling the weight of your lust cripple you, words fell from your mouth, “We don’t my prince, but I need you so badly my body is in pain. I couldn’t stand to wait another week, I had to have you. I had to see you, touch you-” Your lips trembled as they burned to kiss him. 

The prince sighed quietly, a slight smile spread over his lips, “You gave me quite the fright Small One. Don’t get me wrong, I am deeply pleased to see you, I just didn’t expect this.” 

A draft caught the heat of your skin sending a shiver down your spine as you looked up at him with pleading eyes. Those stunning golden eyes looking back at you made your heart ache to hold him against you. 

“But you did come all this way,” He said after a moment, “And you are so eager for me. How could I deny my Love what she worked so hard for.” He swooped you into his arms and walked over to his lounging bed, “Not to mention how good you were to me when I was afflicted.” 

Sidon sat down on the day bed, leaving you straddling his waist, “I always loved seeing you on top of me Love, to see your body dance against mine is always a sight to behold.” 

His words danced in your head as your hips started to grind against him, beckoning for the rest of him to come to come out of hiding. One of his hands rested on your hip as the other started groping your breast, forcing a moan from you. 

“My goodness Love, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this. If there is anyway I can make this better for you, I’m more than happy to oblige.” Sidon spoke against your ear as you moved against him. 

Without another thought you cupped his face in your hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Your tongue slipped against his lips before they parted, begging for all of him. He held you tightly as he kissed you over and over. After what seemed like an eternity of your lips being locked, you pushed back, a strand of saliva connecting you for a moment. 

“My Prince-” His eyebrows perked up at your voice, “I need you to ravage me. Use me like a plaything- scratch me, bite me- oh goddess just have your way with me My Prince, its all I could ask of you now. Show all of Hyrule who I belong to.” You chest was on fire as your sex ached for him. 

The more you spoke about how you wanted the prince the ravage you, the more turned on he became. You quickly found yourself rubbing your soaking bits against his hard cocks. His eyes were lidded with lust as his hand moved to grip your ass. 

“Oh, my Little Minnow if you keep that up, you won’t be able to walk by the time I’m done with you.” His tone was deep with some sort of feral undertone, sending a jolt through you. 

You raised your hips so your dripping entrance was rubbing against his tip, “My good prince please fill me up~ Remind your consort who they belong to~” 

Your hips swirled in a circle around his tip, the look in his eyes promising what you so desperately desired. In another moment his other hand was on your hip as he started to push you down onto him. His groans were music to your ears, following in turn with yours as he opened you up. 

“You’re always so tight…” He said breathlessly with a smile adorning his features. 

“You always feel so good my Love, filling me up with your big cock so perfectly~” You chimed back as you slid down onto him, pants already escaping your lips. 

It made his head spin when you started to talk dirty, lust and passion overwhelmed him. Finally you were all the way down on him, your hips grinding against him so he hit every single pleasure point he could. Your soft moans filled the room in with low groans. Soon enough your hips began to rise again, coming off him partly only to sit back down on him. Sidon squirmed under you as his breath became shallow. 

“You’re such a good boy My Prince, being so kind as to help your consort with such a problem.” You said as you began to move with rhythm. 

“Beauty such as yours- ahh- should be admired- and what better way to pay tribute?” He barely squeezed out. 

Sidon’s hands gripped your hips and rocked them against him harder, begging you to go faster. You easily accommodated his silent request by moving faster on him. As your pace picked up he kissed you again, feverishly leaving pecks on the sensitive flesh of your lips. His kisses quickly trailed down as he licked your neck and shoulder. 

Goosebumps pricked your skin as you knew what he planned to do next. Suddenly the feeling of his mouth and sharp pain from his teeth clamping into your tender skin made you cry out as he bucked into you roughly. The scent of iron flooded your nose and bloomed on his tongue as your cries echoed around you. 

As one of his members pushed inside you wildly, the other rubbed firmly against your bud, making you tremble and cling to him. The taste of your blood sent him over the moon as it filled his senses. His claws holding your waist began to draw blood, you could feel the hot flow of blood stream down your thighs.

Pain bred with pleasure as his tip easily hit your cervix over and over, sending your mind into haze of pure ecstasy. The prince released his tight hold on your shoulder, leaving you to sigh in relief. Your gaze moved up to look in his eyes; the blacks of his eyes had fully dilated, your blood lingering on his lips. 

“Do you like how I taste My Prince?” You managed to groan, “Or how about how tightly my walls hold you in?” 

"You were always my favorite meal, Love..." He said breathlessly.

One of his hands went up to the top of your back and pulled down, leaving red lines against the delicate flesh. The one thing you absolutely adored about him was how noisey he could be when he was pumping inside of you. The way he seemed to lose himself in you only made your body ache more, you cloud feel yourself getting close. 

“I’m getting close-” You said between your moans and heavy panting. 

“Don’t hold back Darling, I want you to cum for me~” Sidon purred back. 

After the words left his lips, his movements stopped before he grabbed your wrists, pulling them down and holding you down on him firmly. He leaned back and began to buck into you as hard as he could, moans and cries echoed through the room. Your body was shaking as your climax washed over you. 

“Oh Sidon!” You cried as you rocked your hips against him feebly as he pounded into you, “I’m cumming!”

“Cum for me,” He said against your ear, “Cum for me and I will fill you up, My Little Minnow.”

His grunts and groans mixed with yours as your walls tightened around him as you reached your orgasm. The prince wasn’t too far behind as he lived for watching you get off on him. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt his end come and pour into you, his thrusts never slowing as he did so. 

As he dumped his seed deep into you, you could feel heat from it filling you. His moans overshadowed yours as he finished, completely coming undone. You continued to rock your hips until his cock had stopped twitching. With your bodies both fully expended you pulled your hips off him, leaving his cum to drip back onto his wilting sex. 

Your chests still heaved as you fell against his frame, your body completely used, just like you asked. With what little strength you had left you reached up for his face as his arms encircled you, bringing him in for one more kiss. 

The press of your lips against his made his heart swell. You could taste the heavy aroma of the iron from your blood still on his pallet. Blood stained your bodies in a beautiful mess of varying reds. 

“Thank you My Prince” You said quietly against his lips, your eye lids feeling heavy. 

He took in a slow breath while his hand moved up and down your back, “Anything for you, My Pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
